


Of Worries and Furries

by JustForGyu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustForGyu/pseuds/JustForGyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu needs company. His thoughts won’t leave him alone so he stands up, seeking his other half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Worries and Furries

**Author's Note:**

> Random drabble, not betaed and made out of thin air

It was a feeling. He couldn’t quite name it. Something felt tranquil, empty, too foreign. And while he enjoyed the silence most of his days, today it only reminded him of one thing.

They are moving out, moving on. It was a long way until they got here. It feels unreal after years of roaming together. It’s unsettling yet somehow reassuring that they have come to a point where they don’t need to be in immediate reach to be bonded as a team. Or at least he hopes so.

Sunggyu needs company. His thoughts won’t leave him alone so he stands up, seeking his other half. The fact that he can call him that without cringing now says a lot. In all and every meaning of the word, Woohyun is his other half; his significant other.

When Sunggyu enters Woohyun’s room, said man is sitting on the floor, luggage on one side and a mess of clothes on the other side, laptop on his lap. Whatever Woohyun is doing, he is in deep so Sunggyu just silently walks over, sitting behind Woohyun and leaning against his back.

All the furniture are out already, only Woohyun’s clothing remaining because “I will eventually fold them”. Woohyun’s eventually is always last minute, something Sunggyu got used to.

There is a hum on his lips, staring at the ceiling as he thinks about how he would sneak his way into Woohyun’s apartment and how the younger would come to visit him in his own. That’s a hurdle, too.

His thoughts are disturbed by a sharp grunt though, as Woohyun comes back to and pushes hard against Sunggyu’s back. “I was trying to record a melody I had in my head and you blew it away.” Woohyun pushes further, bending him down in the process.

Sunggyu lets his body fall with ease, tipping over sideways so that Woohyun falls off his back. The younger grunts in protest but doesn’t move, now stretched out on the ground. His head had somehow managed to land on Sunggyu’s lap. “My pure existence blows your mind,” Sunggyu deadpans, grinning down at the younger.

“Oh, it does. You are so evil and yet you manage to hide your wicked self behind a witty mouth. It astonishes me every da-” Woohyun gets cut off as a hand not-so-gently lands on his face.

“Well, thank you. That’s the nicest thing I have ever heard from you.” Sunggyu pushes his palm down over Woohyun’s lips, not letting loose. “This mouth ain’t kissing you anymore, baby.”

Woohyun cringes visibly at the endearment, scrunching his nose in distaste. “I totally get why you don’t want to be called baby.” His words are a slur against Sunggyu’s palm but Sunggyu understands it nevertheless.

“It only took, what, 6 years?” Sunggyu chuckles and Woohyun decided it’s time to get feisty so he tries to bite into the flesh of Sunggyu’s palm.

Sunggyu immediately retracts his hand, not amused at all. “You really are a dog.”

“Which means you are into furries.”

“Why am I even here?” Sunggyu asks, suddenly irritated by the younger man. His anger starts boiling and even he can see that it’s unreasonable, yet he can’t stop the heat from consuming him.

With a quick push of his hands, Woohyun’s head is off his lap and he’s standing to leave the room. But before he can leave, a hand is around his wrist, pulling him back, pressing his body tightly against Woohyun’s.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to anger you. You are obviously bothered by something and I thought some light jokes would brighten your mood. But obviously I’m wrong.” Woohyun holds on to him, arms tightly locked around his chest, mouth pressed against his necks as if anxiously waiting for Sunggyu to calm down.

The lips against his skin and the warmth from Woohyun’s body are apparently all it takes for Sunggyu to relax into Woohyun. “I’m riled up,” Sunggyu sighs, trying to stay calm. He needs to get this off his chest. “We are all going separate ways. Our bond is strong but distance does things to people. I don’t know how we will manage this. How will it influence the group dynamic. I’m the leader; it’s my responsibility to keep you guys together, take care of you. I just don’t know how that will work when you are all scattered around.” While Sunggyu confesses the monster that had been eating on him ever since they decided to split up, Woohyun gently coaxes him to lean back and sit down. Woohyun’s grip never leaves Sunggyu, now sitting with the older man between his legs and leaning into his chest.

“That’s quite something,” Woohyun mutters against his neck, taking in every word. It’s obviously no time for jokes. “But you are forgetting something again; something very important.”

“It’s all I have been thinking about lately. Infinite is us. Infinite is close. We are like family but we only created those bonds after living together. Moving out is…” Sunggyu goes silent, not daring to continue that sentence because only the thought is unsettling.

“I told you, didn’t I. You keep forgetting something. Infinite is seven. We all are here, striving to stay together, to keep those bonds. It’s not only you. You don’t have to burden yourself with so much. You already do all you can. I’m not saying that you should stop but just take a step back and let us take a step for ourselves. We all are going to put in effort to keep our bonds.” Woohyun takes deep breath, letting Sunggyu take all that in, before continuing. “It’s like moving out of your parents home after you become an adult. That you live in different locations doesn’t make your family strangers to you. It’s just like that.”

There is silence in the room as Sunggyu takes every word in and Woohyun concentrates on the heartbeat he can feel against his palm. His hand is securely around Sunggyu’s chest, while the older man absentmindedly plays with his fingers.

It takes a few minutes of comfortable silence, until Sunggyu speaks up again. The tension had left his body. “I never thought I would say this but… yeah, apparently I’m into furries.”

Woohyun needs a moment to catch on to that and when he does, it’s his turn to push the older man away. “I can’t believe you ruined this touching moment by bringing in furries.” He’s not really mad but Sunggyu is back to his old self and Woohyun wants some loving.

“I never brought you in, you just came and settled in.” Sunggyu turns in his hold, faking innocence.

“I… I’m so done with you.” Woohyun crosses his arms across his chest, sulking at the man between his legs. “This furry ain’t kissing you anymore either.”

“Oh, you sure about that?” Sunggyu leans his arms against Woohyun’s chest, pushing him down until Woohyun is flat on the ground and he lies comfortably on top of him. “Because this mouth is very willing right now.” And just for the shits of it, he licks his lips.

Sulking be damned, Woohyun can’t go no against Sunggyu’s lips, so instead of answering, he locks his arms around Sunggyu’s neck and pulls the older man down.

Sunggyu is chuckling against his lips, his mind calm and feelings settled down. Woohyun gave him exactly what he needed and now, now he deserves a reward.

Indeed, his significant other, Sunggyu thinks when Woohyun pulls away and starts muttering about Sunggyu being hairier so he should be the furry in this relationships.


End file.
